


Back Door

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Strap-Ons, Switch Wonho, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: Your friend suggests sex work to help pay rent for next month, but Wonho’s peculiar request has you so piqued that you almost forget why you came to meet him to begin with.





	Back Door

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat at the diner. Your best friend was right, though, this wasn't an absolute last option to take. Simply, a last option which would yield the quickest outcome. You had no problem with sex work and you knew that you could go through with it. Still, it was your first time even considering something like this and you already knew that you would be picky with who you chose.  
"Girl, look, it's just one night. It's a little extra easy cash to put you through this month until you land another job. We can sift through however many people you need to but it's gotta be done."  
She came to you with a new app for hookups after you had joked about having sex for money to get you by, but you didn't think she would take it this seriously. She looked at you and could see that you were still pretty nervous about the idea.  
"Okay hun, what if I picked someone for you?"  
You perked up at her suggestion.  
"That would take a lot of the pressure off me. Are you sure you'd be okay with that, though?"  
"No doubt! Real question is, would you be comfortable with that? All you want is clean and payment up front, anyway. Should be easy enough."  
You nodded in response. You did feel better, but now there was a new slight feeling of guilt. The only reason you were doing this was because you got laid off from your job and couldn't make rent next month. She didn't have to help you at all, but here she was anyway. Right there to carry you when you're down as always.  
"Alright, I trust you."  
She squealed in happiness and offered you a gentle hug.  
"You won't regret this! I'll find you the hottest piece of ass in town!"  
You both went your separate ways after everything had been settled.  
It took a few days, but she finally called to tell you she had something... someone set up for you. You felt yourself swallow your heart out of nervousness. She explained that you were to meet his man named Wonho at his apartment just a few blocks down from where you lived. Your friend assured you that he was okay and not a total creep after chatting him up and explaining the situation, and again you trusted her. So with nothing else acting as an obstacle, it was time to follow through with this.  
You adorned yourself in the most form flattering dress you could find, hiding away in your closet. Your cleavage was out on display and you wore your "on special occasions" underwear. After pumping yourself up so you wouldn't get psyched out, it was time to go.  
Arriving at Wonho's apartment complex gave you an achy belly of butterflies, but you rang the doorbell anyway. The lock clicked and the door swung open a bit as he buzzed you in, but the walk to his door felt like you were wading through mud. Each step heavier than the last as your anxiety set in.  
Finally, the door was in front of you and you knocked gently hoping to yourself he wouldn't hear. You could just go home. There was something to show for at least, you had made it this far. Wonho opened the door anyway, and in response your mouth popped open at the site standing before you.  
"Hello!"  
He greeted you and... windchimes. You swore you heard beautiful windchimes, a sound resonating through a soft breeze on a cool spring day. Everything about this man was stunning. He had styled golden blonde hair that fell and perfectly framed his beautiful face. His eyes were as blue as mountain stream rivers – pure, untouched, and brilliantly clear. You were just being over descriptive with yourself now. He was too much. There was something besides his beauty that drew you in, and you concluded it had to be his smile. Warm and friendly and for some reason you felt as if you could fall asleep in his arms right there safe and sound.  
You suddenly realized you had just been standing there, mouth ajar, in his doorway without returning his expression.  
"Uh... I'm sorry, I just... you... hi." The color red could have been etched into your very DNA with the way your embarrassment sent your body ablaze. You figured you should simply turn heel and run right now to save yourself from any further word vomit.  
"You're even more beautiful than I had imagined you would be, or at least how your friend described." He chuckled softly and smiled at you. Now you were just confused. Did he really just say that? Are you just imagining things now?  
"She also...", he extended an open palm towards you, "mentioned that you might be nervous as all hell. So, won't you come inside and relax?"  
Your body reacted without thinking and you took his hand, where you were whisked away into this man's apartment. The room beyond the front door, which must have been the living room, was beautifully decorated, and the smell of fruits and flowers hung heavy in the air. Not enough to bother the sense, but just enough to where one could imagine they weren't in the heart of an urban city complex.  
"So, to be polite, even though I'm sure you already know my name – as well as I know yours: my name is Wonho, and it is a pleasure to meet you."  
You did feel relaxed now as you rested yourself upon the couch, but unable to release your gaze upon him.  
"Y/n, sir."  
"Please, no need for that. You do have a beautiful name, though. Beauty seems to seep from every ounce of you, I see. If this confession makes you feel any better, this is also my first time soliciting erm... services from another person. So, when your friend's message cut the clutter of people showering me with unnecessary compliments my interest had been piqued."  
"If that's so, then I'm sure you know... why I'm here. I can't help but be embarrassed, really. I usually am pretty confident but I've no idea how to act in these situations." You laughed out of anxiousness. What was even supposed to happen now? You considered that it might be rude to skip right to the business of all this, or if you were supposed to get to know each other a little bit you simply had no clue.  
"No need to feel embarrassed at all, you're welcome here. And I will go ahead and press this seeing as how nervous you are, but I have the cash for you ready to go if you are ready to listen to how tonight will go."  
You nodded, hoping that was enough of an answer as you couldn't find words. Mental preparation was something you found essential for something like this.  
"Right, well first I'd like us both to go over what we are comfortable doing, and not doing. I have a specific expectation from your visit, though if you are not about it then we can figure something else out. Does that sound alright?" He stood a ways away from you, seemingly to ease the tension between the both of you.  
"Yes, I'd like to hear what you're thinking of first before we get into the specifics."  
Wonho smiled at your curiosity. You could feel your confidence returning.  
"Put simply, I'm wondering if you would take a... how do I call it... well, if you would take a strap-on and use it... on me."  
Wonho's own nervousness shown through at this suggestion. At first, you figured you might be hesitant but in reality the thought excited you. You had never used a strap-on with a man before, let alone met one that was comfortable with something like that.  
"Honestly Wonho, that sounds surprisingly exciting. I'm all for it." You leaned back on the couch and crossed your legs, trying to look cocky while you awaited his answer.  
"I didn't expect you to agree so suddenly," he giggled, "though I'm happy to hear you're comfortable with this. Is there anything you'd like to add, or anything you would like to tell me before we begin?"  
You propped yourself upright back onto your feet and walked towards him. He stiffened before you as you advanced, but you continued anyway. You wrapped your arm around the back of his neck and rested it upon his shoulder.  
"I'm fine with anything you want to do."  
You reached up slowly and pressed your lips against his, allowing him to adjust. He happily kissed you back as you felt his lips curl into a smile, though becoming more and more hungry by the second. Wonho grabbed your face in both his hands, holding you to him. The pads of his fingers were so smooth you barely felt the friction of skin on your cheeks. You felt a familiar sensation bubble in your groin as the both of you grew increasingly hot and eager.  
He pulled away, only for a second, to confess.  
"Honestly, y/n. I want you to do anything and everything to me."  
Wonho pushed his lips against yours once again, as if he was trying to drink you in further. Your excitement started to churn itself into adrenaline as this was quickly becoming the hottest encounter you've ever faced.  
You then allowed your hand to glide over his clothed torso. It was taut and chiseled almost. Your fingers digging into every crevice it could find, they gleefully danced amongst the ridges of his abdomen. He was fit as fuck, and you wanted to see it with your own eyes. You began to play with the hem of his shirt, teasing it up his body until he finally got the hint and removed it himself. Hopefully he understood that you had to take a necessary pause to visually appreciate what you blindly felt up a few seconds ago. It only made you want him all the more. It was your turn to reconnect yourselves now, as you were more than happy with what was in front of you.  
It looked to become a trend between the both of you as he was now the one tugging at the hem of your shirt, thus you returned the favor. He did not stop you both from making out as your dress slid and fell to your feet; however, he simply helped himself to your exposed breasts. As much as you loved the way you looked in that dress it felt even more pleasurable feeling it slide against your curves and into the heap it now lay. You stepped casually from it and leaned into Wonho. He was massaging your breasts still, working his way to your nipple where he squeezed softly between two fingers. He bent down and took the under stimulated breast into his mouth. You felt his tongue swirl and flick against the stiffened bud, then sucked it between his teeth and bit down ever so slightly.  
Your pussy began to pulsate, anticipating what wonders it could receive if your breasts were getting this much attention. To relieve some of the pressure you took Wonho's thigh between your own legs and grinded your pelvis against it. There was one muscle he kept flexing to keep himself upright that fell exactly where it needed to be and suddenly your thoughts became cloudy. Intoxicated in your lust, you continued rotating your hips over his thigh until you knew you grew closer and closer to release.  
Wonho must have noticed how labored your breathing had become as he released your breath from his mouth and instead decided to nibble on the curve of your neck. He placed tender kisses in between his teeth sinking into the soft flesh.  
"Wonho I'm...", you had to take a breath to steady your voice, "I'm so close..."  
"Is that right?"  
You felt him grab onto your ass as he hoisted you into the air and walked you both towards the couch. He sat the two of you down and placed you back on top of his thigh. Your underwear was completely soaked at this point and it was only making the friction more intense on your clit.  
"Steady yourself on my shoulders."  
You did as you were told and he helped to steady you by placing his hands gingerly on your hips. As soon as you felt him flex his thigh you knew what to do. Rocking yourself into him as close as you could get, the emptiness in your cunt ached as you wanted him inside of you so badly. Still, you fucked his thigh and felt the burn in your gut spread all across your body and you felt the urge to cry out as you were nearly at your own undoing.  
"Come for me baby, you can do it."  
That was the last straw, you pushed yourself as hard and fast as you could until finally you felt everything snap.  
"Oh! My fuck!"  
Waves upon waves of ecstasy hit you and coursed throughout your body. Your fingernails dug into the flesh of Wonho's chest trying to kept yourself grounded to earth as your high took you further and further away. You felt him shift underneath you. He pulled you up into him and held you as your orgasm left you, the pulsing of it growing more and more distant. You couldn't feel any part of you and yet, at the same time you felt everything.  
"That was...", you shivered, riding through one more tremor, "...the hardest I've came in a while."  
He chuckled and you heard the sound bounce around his rib cage as your ear was pressed against him. Wonho slid his finger underneath your chin and faced you towards him so he could plant a lingering kiss upon you.  
You came to your senses, though a bit groggy, and remembered his request. With no other choice but to whisper while you were still coming down you asked.  
"So, where is that strap-on you asked about?" You giggled, feeling slightly dirty about those words even coming from your own mouth.  
Wonho's heart beat picked up and he placed you to the side of him as he got up and walked towards a room. You released all of the air in your lungs to try and calm yourself as you waited.  
He returned with the cutest pink dildo you had ever seen, and it was all laced up in a black studded harness. He looked to be a bit shy about it truthfully.  
"I uh... this is new. I haven't had a chance to use it yet."  
"Okay, well bring it here let's get it on me."  
"Well, I kind of imagined this... out the back door."  
"You... you want to do this on your patio?"  
So, that's why he was nervous.  
"Yes, I hope that's okay? The view is mostly scattered buildings, and we're up too high for anyone to really see. It's just kind of something I've been fantasizing about lately."  
You began to giggle at him and wonder how someone so beefy could be so cute.  
"Well, what are we waiting for then?"  
He held out the harness for you and you stepped your legs into it. He carefully fastened the buckles and made sure it was a comfortable fit. You caught your reflection in a body length mirror sitting out and thought about how damn good you looked. Even with a dick. A pink dick. You might be having too much fun with this.  
Wonho laced his fingers with your and pulled you towards the back door. You both walked out on the patio and you smiled as a fresh breeze rolled into you. The city air wasn't so bad, especially since the local government had taken steps to battle pollution. You felt him tug a bit at your hand. You were getting lost in your thoughts, maybe you were nervous too.  
"How would you like to do this?"  
"Well...", he cleared his throat, "...since it is my first time, I think it'd be best if you were on bottom and I rode you."  
"You read up on this, didn’t you?" You started laughing at him. At least he was prepared.  
There was a small sofa on the patio with comfortable cushions you sat down upon. He pulled a bottle of lube from a small stand that was sitting next to the door and walked over to where you were. Wonho leaned down slowly as he poured a generous amount in his hands and then slid them over your new cock. You faked moaning sounds, hoping it'd get him going. They were deep and throaty, and you looked up at him with hooded eyes and your bottom lip caught between your teeth.  
"You are so fucking hot." He passionately kissed you while continuing to pump his hand around your pink shaft.  
"Come here, and get rid of your underwear." You commanded.  
He obeyed, sliding his briefs down his legs revealing a very hard cock wet with precum. God, he was beautiful there, too. Swinging his legs over yours and sitting himself on his knees above your lap just inches from your dildo, he waited patiently for your next action. You slapped your hand to his ass and held it there as you gripped and held onto it. Your free hand rushed to the back of his neck and pulled him back into you for a hungry kiss. You opened his mouth with your tongue and met with his. Your tongues rubbed against the other as you began massaging Wonho's ass. The intent to get your finger as close as possible to his entrance, attempting to be as agonizingly slow as possible.  
You felt him lean into you and arch is back so that you would have a good reach. Indulging this invitation, you swirled the rim with the pad of your finger until you felt his tension ease up. Right on queue as it did, you slowly and carefully pushed your way inside of Wonho. You heard him gasp and sigh in relief and you pumped your finger in and out of him.  
"Does that feel okay? Do you like that?" You cooed.  
"Mmhmmff, uh... yeah..."  
He looked to be in a daze, concentrating on his own ecstasy. You then curved your finger towards you and rubbed circles along his prostate.  
"F-UCK!" You earned a delicious response from him for this, so you continued of course.  
He began rocking into your finger at this point, his breath ragged.  
"Y/n... please... I nee-d you to.... ah..."  
"You need me to, what?"  
You fucked your finger into him quicker now, as a tease.  
"AH, god... I.... y/n please fuck me with your cock!"  
Figuring he'd had enough teasing, you slowly removed your finger and positioned yourself under him. The strap-on you were wearing was still slick with the lube Wonho had applied to it, so you were sure he would be comfortable. You allowed him to line himself up with it and ease down, growing accustomed to this new stretch. His face etched with a mix of pain and pleasure as he eased himself all the way down to the hilt.  
"You fill me up so well y/n..." The expression on his face now read as if he didn't know exactly what to think. Just as you became worried he might not be enjoying this as much as he thought he would, he brought himself up and eased down once again getting a feel for the motion of the cock in his ass. Wonho opened his eyes and looked at you. His eyes were dark with lust as he started rocking his hips into the strap-on. You held onto the bottom of it so that it would not fall out of him as he worked himself on it.  
"You look so pretty riding me Wonho. Taking my cock all the way into you like the little slut you are."  
He released a low groan and threw his head back bobbing himself up and down your lap more quickly. He was busy trying to steady himself, so you took the opportunity to work his cock in your empty hand. You couldn't help it, you've been wanting to touch it ever since you walked into the front door but wanted to make sure he took care of himself and was comfortable first. Wonho moaned at your touch, you were gentle at first but began pumping your hand quicker in accordance with his own pace he took.  
"Fuck I'm gonna... god, I'm gonna come..."  
His dick throbbed in your hand as the pressure built within him. He was slamming himself into your lap now, taking your cock as far as it would go and humping himself into your hand at the same time. Until finally he fell undone above you.  
"F-fuck...y/n.... ah..."  
He slowly continued to ride you as his high died down. His cum had coated both yours and his own belly. Then, he eased himself up and off of the strap-on and fell in a heap next to you. He laid his head on your chest and whimpered as he chased after his breath. At this point you almost didn't even care about the money, this was the best sex you had ever had. And you knew you wanted this again.


End file.
